


Grief

by Sayuri_Tamano



Series: BAST Poetry Responses [2]
Category: By a Spider's Thread - Faisalliot, Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Faisalliot's By a Spider's Thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Tamano/pseuds/Sayuri_Tamano
Summary: Poetry response to Chapter 7 ofBy a Spider's Threadby Faisalliot.
Series: BAST Poetry Responses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faisalliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faisalliot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By a Spider's Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565372) by [Faisalliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faisalliot/pseuds/Faisalliot). 



Just

_Breathe._

(I _can’t can’t can’t_ without you.)

**Author's Note:**

>  _Say,_  
> 
> 
> _Were you ever with me?_


End file.
